Us
by Jemma1
Summary: Cal and... who? Bree? Maybe morgan? Hey, do you think it could be Matt? Read and find out! part 2 up
1. Default Chapter

I don't own this stuff. If you want to steal my plot, character (alex), or actual script, please, be my guest. Just tell me! After all, I am using the rest of the stuff without permission.  
  
Before I start, I would like to inform you all that I have only read books 1, 5 and 7. Please don't blame me if I get events wrong by mistake. :)  
  
This is set somewhere after book 7. I know Hunter and Morgan get back together later in the series. I also realise that Cal dies in book 6, but for the sake of my sanity, let us agree that it never happened, only Selene was killed. Yay.  
  
Chapter 1- Cal and I  
  
Cal pulled me closer to him, our bodies swaying in time to the music. My tight, green dress made me seem more curvy, made my eyes stand out. Cal's lips touched mine, for a millionth of a second, but it was enough. Shivers went up and down my spine, I took a sharp breath, my legs turned to jelly.  
  
I stared into his eyes, nearly lost myself. This was perfect. we were perfect. It was all so perfect. I felt tears escaping my eyes.  
  
Cal broke away, he thought he'd done something wrong. I could see the hurt in his gorgeous eyes. I tried to explain that I didn't know why I was crying, that he hadn't done anything wrong, please could we just keep dancing, on and on, for eternity, but the words stuck in my throat. I couldn't remember the words; my tongue didn't know how to form them. I tried to send a witch message, but that didn't work either. I dropped to my knees, trying to keep him from hurting, from going.  
  
I knew why I was crying now. He was leaving. I watched him go through the door, disappear. I tried to run after him, but I couldn't reach him, I was in slow motion and he was on fast forward. I screamed.  
  
  
  
The sound of my own scream woke me up. I had broken out into a cold sweat during my dream, and I was soaked. I took a few deep breaths, tried to calm myself down. I had this dream every night now. Every night since he'd left.  
  
That was a year ago though, I should have gotten over him. But I couldn't! How could I, he was my.  
  
.My everything. He was my rain, my sunshine, my fire. He was my driving force, my reason for living. He was my mùirn beatha dàn.  
  
Perhaps I should explain.  
  
Cal Blaire was my first boyfriend. He was gorgeous, I'd loved him immediately, he had a heart of gold. He was friends with everyone, but different with me. I'd thought he didn't like me. Cal likes everyone. But he loved me, and said he hadn't known how to deal with it. Cal doesn't get a lot of love at home. His mother is a power-hungry bitch, and doesn't really care what he gets up to. His father left when Cal was two; chased away, he hated Selene so much. Cal had two half-brothers and a half-sister, but he'd never met them, and didn't want to, as they were another part of the reason his dad left. So he hadn't known what to do when he fell in love with me.  
  
I have always been flooded with love; I knew exactly what I felt for Cal straight off. So it hurt even more when he tried not to talk to me, avoided me.  
  
Eventually I cornered him. It escalated into an argument, challenging each other, insulting each other. He finally blurted out 'I like you!' and I'd screamed back 'yeah, well I like you too!'  
  
Remembering all this makes me smile. We only had five months together before his mother packed him off to New York. Since then he'd moved again, and I hadn't known where to get in touch with him. He didn't keep in contact with anyone but me, and after a while it was too painful to write letters ending in 'when shall I visit?' again and again. His mother always found some excuse for Cal and I not to see each other.  
  
But now I needed him. My parents had died in a car accident, my elder brother had become an alcoholic and no relatives would take me in. I was to be adopted by some family in Widow's Vale, only two hours drive from New York, where before it had been two hours by aeroplane. I needed Cal to hold me like he used to, to kiss me, stroke my hair and tell me it was okay. I needed him to love me.  
  
  
  
I looked around my room. It was amazing! It was huge, had an en suite bathroom, a window seat, wood flooring, a four poster bed, walk-in cupboard, and a work desk. On the desk was a laptop computer, printer, scanner, web cam, mouse, extra speakers, everything! It was a present from my adopters. My new family. They were okay, I guess. A man and his daughter. She was so beautiful, dark hair, flat stomach and amazing dress sense. They joked that they'd wanted me because I looked like her. I didn't find that joke very funny.  
  
But it was true. I have dark wavy hair to my shoulders, layered, and a nice figure. Not amazing, like her, but I like it. I have green eyes and extremely pale skin. That's where we differ, as Bree has tan skin and brown eyes. Also, I'm short shit, and she's quite tall. You could imagine us as half-sisters or something.  
  
Mr. Warren was away on business a lot of the time, and when he was in Widow's Vale, he hardly ever made it to dinner, as he was so busy. I guess that's why I was there, to stop Bree getting lonely.  
  
Anyway, once I'd unpacked all my stuff, the room looked more like mine than a guestroom. I had set up my books, put my clothes away, unpacked all my CDs and my stereo, and set up my altar. I'm Wiccan. I always have been, my parents were. I'm not a blood witch or anything, but I work hard at it, and I love it. That's another reason Bree steered her dad towards me. She's Wiccan too, but only has been for a few months.  
  
Bree knocked on the door. 'Hey Alex, settling in? Good. I'm going out now. Do you want to come? I'm going to a friend's.'  
  
'Great! I mean, you know,' I added hastily, 'if you don't mind me tagging along?' She assured me that it was fine, and as soon as I had changed, we set off.  
  
By the time we reached the house, I was wishing I hadn't come. Everyone here would be at least a year above me, and they'd all been friends for ages, hadn't they? I doubted they'd like having a tag-along. But of course I couldn't ask Bree to take me back home. She had been wonderful to me thus far, and I couldn't just throw it back in her face.  
  
Bree's friend's mother answered the door. After introductions, we were sent upstairs to 'Matt's room'. Bree hadn't told me any of the names of her friends, I think it had slipped her mind.  
  
We knocked on his door and walked in, Bree first, me hiding behind her. I looked up, gazed around the room, and half-smiled at the silent teenagers.  
  
Then I did a double take. Cal was sitting on the bed.  
  
'ALEX?' He shouted, at the same time as I screamed 'CAL!' He leaped off the bed, took two strides across the room, and had me in his arms in a matter of seconds.  
  
'Huh. Guess you guys know each other,' muttered Bree.  
  
But I knew what would happen now. It was like in my dream. I started to cry. Everything that had taken place since Cal's departure flooded back to me, and I couldn't keep it in anymore. Cal didn't know what had happened, and so when I started to cry, I thought he'd step back, like in my dream. But he held me, and kissed me, and stroked my hair, and told me it would be okay.  
  
  
  
Later in the night, we were still touching each other, not wanting to let go. I had been introduced to the others, they had been told of how Cal and I knew each other, and they had told me all about their Coven, Cirrus, their school, the community, and about themselves. I asked question after question, until I knew Widow's Vale inside out.  
  
Sharon and Ethan were going out, and so were Robbie and Bree. Matt and Jenna had been going out until a few weeks before, when Raven had seduced Matt. Raven was going out with a girl called Sky, who was the cousin of Morgan's boyfriend Hunter, who was Cal's half-brother. I took in a sharp breath at this. I had never known Cal to contact his siblings, and I doubted if he had called Hunter this time. I wondered where Sky and Hunter were, as they weren't in the room.  
  
Morgan started to explain, but Cal kissed me full on the lips, right there in Matt's room in front of everyone. I smiled back. The room was silent, and then all at once everyone started to babble among themselves, everyone but Cal and I. Suddenly a thought came into my head.  
  
'Cal?' I said. Great start, huh? 'Why didn't you ever try to contact me? You knew my address.'  
  
He looked stunned, like he couldn't think of an excuse quick enough. 'I thought we broke it off. I thought we decided a long- distance relationship wasn't working.'  
  
'No-o-o. We decided that until we could see each other, we would see other people. You said you'd send me your new address when you moved. you didn't send it.' The truth finally hit me. 'You didn't want to stay in touch, did you? You did that on purpose!' He stuttered, trying to smooth it over. My voice rose. 'You prat! You wanker! I thought you loved me, but I was wrong. So what was that Cal, it was all a bit of fun?'  
  
I knew I'd made him angry. I stood up, and so did he. He was, of course, a lot taller than I was. He asked, his voice kept carefully level, 'If you can jump to conclusions that quickly, then maybe YOU're the one having a bit of fun. Did you ever think that maybe my mother stopped me? Maybe she controlled my letters, phone calls and witch messages?'  
  
'Oh come on, Cal, she's not that evil!' Boy was I wrong.  
  
'Actually,' cut in Morgan, 'she tried to kill me pretty recently. She really is quite evil.' The others all murmured their agreement.  
  
'How long ago?' I asked. Now I was the one keeping my voice level.  
  
'A month ago. I didn't want to try and get in contact with you because I was sure you'd have forgotten me by now. I thought you'd moved on. I didn't want to disturb you.' Cal said quietly. I was speechless, for once in my life. My mouth hung open, my eyes were wide and unblinking, and all I could do was stare.  
  
'Oh you stupid, stupid, silly little person,' I scolded, 'how could you ever disturb me?' And with that I kissed him, and hugged him so tightly I nearly broke a rib. His or mine, it wouldn't have made a difference anyway, I was dumbstruck, flabbergasted that he could ever think that he'd be disturbing me! I could see he was grinning, and realised I was as well.  
  
'Well, we went a pretty long time without arguing. Two hours? Must be a record.' Joked Cal. It was true that in each other's company, although we loved the other, we couldn't help fighting. We were just like that. Of course, the other people in the room had no inkling of this little flaw in our relationship. We both rushed to explain at once, further confusing our friends. They were my friends now.  
  
Matt's mother came in at about 2 am. She knew we were teenagers, and it was the weekend, but could we please continue this talk tomorrow?  
  
Everyone said good-bye, and drove home, after promising we'd meet up tomorrow, Saturday, before the Circle. When Bree and Cal and I reached Bree's car, we stopped and looked at each other.  
  
'Alex, my dad's out of town. you could have Cal over if you both wanted. I won't say anything.' Bree offered. She meant if we wanted to screw like rabbits, but we took her up on it anyway.  
  
Back at the house, Cal and I said goodnight to Bree, and went into my giant room. A while back, Cal and I vowed we wouldn't have sex with each other until after our handfasting. And we didn't know when that would be, if ever.  
  
We got into my bed, both of us in our underwear alone, talking until we fell asleep in each other's arms. 


	2. In which we visit Raven's room

Disclaimer: see last chapter. Please review you guys! Tell me if anyone is out of character, and/or where I've made mistakes. Things like 'yay, you rock' are just as welcome though ;).  
  
Chapter 2  
  
When I woke up the next morning I felt warm. Inside and out. I turned over and looked into Cal's open eyes, he was smiling at me.  
  
'Morning sleepy.' He said.  
  
'Mpff.' I replied, as I tried to hide under the covers and go back to sleep. I'm not a morning person. Unfortunately for me, Cal was. He pulled the covers off of me, sat up and started to tickle me. I knew when I was beat, and after a few minutes of play fighting, I agreed to get up. We threw on our clothes, and wandered downstairs for breakfast. Bree was in the kitchen, pouring herself some Honey Nut Cornflakes. She'd obviously just woken up too.  
  
'Morning guys. Sleep well?' She asked coyly.  
  
'Yeah thanks. You?'  
  
The conversation kept up like that, polite, normal, morning people talk, until Cal had to leave. He said he had stuff to do, and that he'd phone me later. I walked him to the door, where we clung on to each other, and kissed. Finally Bree came through and booted Cal out, otherwise I doubt if he would have left.  
  
  
  
When he was gone, Bree took me by the hand and led me into her room. It was really cool, posters all over the walls, CDs stacked by the stereo and books lying around her bed. One of them read 'The Seven Great Clans'.  
  
'Spill.' She ordered, grabbing my attention again. Sighing, I told her everything. How we'd done absolutely nothing. She was awestruck. Bree told me that Cal wasn't a virgin. She told me of how they'd spent a night, before Cal even dated Morgan, when he'd first arrived in Widow's Vale. She did it carefully, as if she was afraid I'd call him and dump him or burst into tears. It took all my strength not to laugh.  
  
'Bree, I know that Cal's not a virgin. Neither am I.' I wish I had taken a picture of her face at that moment. 'We just want to wait until we're married. We think it will make it more special, after such a long wait.'  
  
'Uh. okay. It's up to you. I'm going out again, you want to come? I'll show you were everything is in this tiny town.' Bree offered. I felt sort of bad for tagging along with her again, like I was cramping her style or something, but I accepted.  
  
Once I'd been showered and dried, I tried to find something to match my mood. I was ecstatically happy, so I pulled out my smiley face top and favourite jeans. As it was cold, I completed the look with my long woollen black coat. Bree popped her head into my room to see if I was ready. She looked lovely as ever. She grabbed my hand and we ran down the stairs two at a time.  
  
  
  
By the time Bree had shown me where everything was in Widow's Vale, it was nearly time to go and meet everyone at Raven's house. Bree told me that this was the first time she'd ever been invited, and I wondered why. I wanted to know why Raven put on such a miserable façade. She couldn't really be that depressed all the time, could she? But then, maybe she just liked wearing leather corsets and knee-high boots.  
  
Bree had not had time to take me to the magick shop, Practical Magick, and apologised profusely. I didn't mind, but she said we would leave Raven's early to go and visit the shop. The circle would be at Cal's that night. I couldn't wait to see him again. Now that I'd found him, life was wonderful.  
  
When we arrived at Raven's house, everyone else's cars were already parked outside. Raven's mother greeted us at the door. She was wearing a pretty floral dress and a string of pearls. After introducing ourselves we were pointed in the direction of her daughter's room. We set off, sniggering. Raven acted so cool in school, but her house and mother was like something out of the 50s.  
  
We knocked and opened the door to Raven's room. And stood there. Our mouths dropped open, and I for one had to fight down the urge to laugh. There was a pink carpet, pink curtains, white plasticy furniture and a white bedspread. On the walls were posters of pop bands, and on the shelves were children's classic books, poetry books and stuffed animals. Jenna, Matt, Sharon and Ethan were sitting on the floor, Robbie was sprawled in a beanbag chair, Morgan and whom I thought could be Hunter were sitting upright on the bed, and Sky and Raven were standing near the door. As I caught sight of Raven, I did a double take. She was wearing a maroon coloured floor length dress. It looked more like she was going to a party then having a few friends over to chat. When Raven saw us at the door she welcomed us with 'My mum did it while I was in New York. She won't tell me where she put all my stuff, and I can't afford to replace it yet. Now stop staring, it's rude.'  
  
We spent a few minutes talking and laughing before I realised that Cal wasn't there. In my shock I had forgotten he was supposed to meet us all at Raven's. I sent him a witch message casually asking why he wasn't here. I was sure he'd realised he needed something for the circle, or wanted to prepare a few runes. Something silly like that. But when I got the message back, I jumped up on the bed and kneeled in front of Hunter and Morgan. I told them about the message, and Hunter sprang up. He crossed the room in two strides, caught Sky by the elbow and dragged her out of the room. Morgan and I followed, and everyone else followed us. We had to stick together.  
  
Cal needed us. 


End file.
